iRun For My Life
by Forever Jasmine
Summary: *technicall issues with iGo To Vegas so this is the turnoff* The iCarly gang is heading to Vegas. Relationships blossom, drama strikes, the supernatural hits, and friendships are set on edge while others grow even closer than you'd expect...
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was nervous and excited.

And packing.

Carly did it with a smile on her face.

Damn, she thought, iCarly-going to VEGAS! This will be so cool!

Soon Freddie walked in with his bags with a smile on his face.

"Hey, you ready?" He asked.

"Yep!"

She couldn't help but stare at him. He's matured a lot, not to mention his voice. He was no longer short, and cute. Now-he's tall and lanky; he also had a little muscle goin' on…

"Here, let me help you with that." He slung his bag over his shoulder. Then reached over and slung her bags over his other shoulder effortlessly.

"Wow, Freddie." Carly complemented as they took the elevator.

"What?" Freddie smirked.

"Since when have you gotten strong?"

" Since when have you gotten concerned?" He joked.

She rolled her eyes as they stepped out.

"Where's Sam?"

"In the car. Spencer's gonna drive us to the airport and drop us off."

"He's letting us go to Vegas-alone?"

"We're 17, Freddie."

"I know…I'm glad my Mom isn't coming. She's freak that I'd go to Vegas just to watch showgirls."

"Would you?"

"Nah, I think it's lame. Guys wasting their money to go see girls disrespecting themselves equals a problem."

"You really think that way?"

"That's what I've always thought. Like I always tell you, I'm not like everybody else. I'm just Freddie Benson."

"And that's why you're my best guyfriend."

They both laughed as he put their stuff away and got in the car. Carly was in the middle, of course for certain reasons.

1 because he and Sam (who was eating a Fat Cake silently) would end up hurting each other.

2 because Carly cared about Freddie.

And 3 because she loved sitting next to him.

Since the "Hero thing" has worn off, Carly is still scared and wants to tell Freddie how she feels soo badly…

The problem is that she doesn't know how to tell him.

Everyone was quiet except for Spencer. He was rocking out to some song that no one has heard of.

30 minutes later…

"We're here!" He said loudly, startling Carly, Sam, and Freddie.

After saying their goodbyes, Carly, Sam, and Freddie headed on the plane, wondering what's in store for them on their journey.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is gonna be SO exciting!" Sam said as the three of them sat down.

"Yeah, no kidding." Carly replied, smiling at her friend.

"No, Carly," Freddie joked, " Think-Sam plus Vegas equals…"

"Watch it Fredifer." Sam told him warningly.

"Guys, can we please get along?"

Sam sighed. "Whatever."

"Sure." Freddie couldn't help but give in. He deeply loved Carly, and respected her. He couldn't help but stare at her for a little too long.

The plane took off that night…

Carly woke up first the next morning and her head was resting on something soft. She looked up and saw that that soft thing had happened to be Freddie's shoulder. She held back a gasp. How did she end up here? Wasn't she sleeping upright? Furthermore, she smiled and loved the closeness. She felt his breath, slowly going in and out of his mouth-which had curved up into a little smile.

About a minute later, Freddie woke up and felt something. He looked down and saw Carly. He didn't dare move when she snuggled closer to him, both not knowing that the other was awake. He wanted to smell her hair, still fruity possibly. But no, he couldn't.

When he shifted slightly, she looked up at him and pulled away.

"Oh, Freddie, you're awake!"

"As are you."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I fell asleep and then I-I-"

"Carls, calm down. No worries, it's-"

"Can you two PLEASE SHUT IT!" Sam demanded, not opening her eyes. " Momma's tryna sleep here!"

"Sorry, Sam." Carly whispered.

Freddie looked past Sam's head. "Carly?"

"Yeah?"

He smiled. "We're here."


	3. Chapter 3

The three looked out the window.

They were in Vegas alright.

The city was huge. There were a lot of buildings with dimmed lights(Which only come out at night) and cars sped by. The plane landed and everyone got off.

"Okay." Carly said brightly, taking out an important piece of paper. "Now we just have to find our hotel…"

Soon the iCarly gang arrived at their destination and entered their hotel room.

"Wow…" They said in unison.

It was very spacious and it was one of the rooms with the great view. There was a balcony. The room had one bathroom, and two beds.

"Okay." Sam spoke up. "How're we gonna handle this BED situation-cause I'm NOT sleeping in the same bed with Fredweird."

"Don't worry, PUCKETT." Freddie retaliated. "There's no way in hell I wanna sleep with you either."

"Guys, c'mon." Carly said. "Sam, you and I will sleep in that bed. Freddie, you'll sleep in that one. Kay?"

"Kay." Freddie replied.

"You see there?" said Sam, laying down on her and Carly's bed. "Carly is the coolest person ever. SHE knows how to handle things."

"That's because CARLY'S classy."

Carly blushed slightly. Freddie was so sweet…

"Whatevs." Sam got up. "I'm gonna go down to the buffet. Momma needs some sushi."

"Come back soon!" Carly called after her as she left. She sighed and walked out to the balcony. Soon Freddie joined her.

"Beautiful." He said.

"It really is, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" He gazed at her. She looked up; he tried to hide what he just did by turning around but tripped over a potted plant and fell over, smacking his head hard on the ground.

"Freddie!" Carly rushed towards him. She propped him up, his upper body slung over her knees. "Are you alright?"

"Carly calm down." He winced. "I'm fine."

A trail of blood slithered down from his forehead.

"No you're not. Oh, God Freddie, you're bleeding. We need to get you cleaned up. Come on."

She helped him up and tugged him gently to the bathroom. She wet a towel with warm water and started dabbing slowly down his face. He watched her as she paid attention to what she was doing.

"Carly, I can do it myself." He reached up for the towel but instead touching Carly's hand, his enclosing over hers.

"No, let me." Carly replied softly, pulling the towel away, only to take his other hand (where it skinned the concrete) and stroked it up and down with it. "I want to, and I don't want you to be hurting." She did the same thing with his other hand. She put the towel down as her eyes searched him over.

"Okay, that's just about it. Anywhere else?"

"Well…I did kind of…"

"Yes?"

"I…kind of…skinned my chest…a little."

"Then take off your shirt."

He obeyed, reaching for the hem of his shirt. With deliberate slowness, Freddie pulled his shirt off over his head. And immediately he felt self conscious. Carly let out an uneasy sigh, trying to not look at him, but she couldn't help it. He's developed. A lot. She took the towel again, running warmer water over it, squeezing it, then she wiped his chest slowly. Freddie couldn't help but close his eyes. Carly froze.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No…it just…feels kinda good. Keep going."

She obeyed and went back to her stroking. She hesitated slightly before going over his left nipple; it had that same tone to his hair. He still had his eyes closed, only shuddering slightly when he felt the cloth going over his nipple.

The door swang open.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yo, they got-"

Carly and Freddie froze as they saw Sam, who just barged in. She took in the scene, mistaking it when she saw Carly's hand on a shirtless Freddie, their bodies almost touching.

"Woah, am I interrupting something?" She joked. "I'll leave you two alone and get back to…whatever you were doing." She closed the door back up. Carly looked up at Freddie, God he'd gotten taller, and smiled a little.

"Sorry about that." She said.

"No it's okay."

She stroked him a few more times and then put the towel away.

"Okay, you should be good."

"Thanks." He smiled a little back at her. Freddie reached over and put his shirt back on. They both walked out of the bathroom together.

"So are you two finally done with your make out session?" Sam joked again.

"Saaammm." Carly and Freddie moaned in annoyance, both blushing.

"I'm joking. Let's go get something to eat."

Later on that night Sam had already fell asleep. Carly stayed up watching the news. Freddie came out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth.

"Hey, did you know there's a storm coming?" She asked him.

Soon both heard thunder.

"Yeah…I think it's starting now." He sat down and got comfortable in his bed. "G'Night."

"'Night." She turned the TV off and got comfortable herself.

But she couldn't sleep.

Ever since she was little, Carly has been always afraid of storms. And things haven't changed ever since.

After about an hour, a loud crack of thunder hit. Sam didn't move, and Freddie stirred a little in his sleep. Carly however, jumped. The next thing she knew, she was next to Freddie. He lurched awake as well, surprised to see her.

"Carly, what-"

Another crack. She cringed and scooted closer to him.

"Freddie can I sleep with you?" She spoke quickly.

"Sure but uh-"

Crack. Carly weaved her arms through his and wrapped them around him, burying her face into his chest. And Freddie responded to her in the most sweetest, natural way.

He returned her embrace, pulling her closer.

They both lay there, in his bed, listening to the rain.

"Have you always been scared of the rain?" He whispered in her ear.

She looked up at him. "Actually it's the thunder that frightens me."

"Really?"

Crack. Carly cringed again, accidently digging her nails in his back. He winced.

"Agh, Carly!"

"I'm sorry." She rubbed the spot where it hurt him softly. And that spot turned red.

"It's okay." He sighed, caressing her side absentmindly. And for the first time, she let him touch her that way. Actually, Freddie's never touched her that way before, and though his touch sent tingling feelings down her spine, Carly liked it and let him continue what he was doing.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Nothing I…"

Their eyes met. Both pairs of brown eyes stared into each others' pools.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let go okay?" She snuggled even closer to him, resting her head against his warm chest. About a minute later she fell asleep.

"Don't worry." He whispered, resting his head softly on hers. "I won't let go. I'll hold you forever, I promise…"

Soon enough, Freddie himself went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Carly felt a little better when she woke up the next morning. For one, she felt safe in Freddie's arms. And two-well, she's actually IN his arms. Somehow during the night, their positions changed. Now Carly's back was against Freddie's chest and his arms were wrapped around her abdomen. She placed her fingers on top of his, not wanting to move.

Sam woke up too and saw the two of them. Secretly, she took out her camera (Thanks Carl Rahl!) and took a picture with a smile.

Eventually…

Carly and Freddie woke up at the same time. Knowing she was awake, he began to get nervous. And knowing HE was awake…-

"Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"It's okay. You can let go of me now."

He obeyed immediately. She giggled at his response as they both sat up.

"Well good morning Mr. and Mrs. Benson." Sam joked. AGAIN.

"What're you talking about?" Carly asked suspiciously.

"Take a look for yourself." She handed the camera to her. Carly looked at the photo and Freddie hovered over her to get a better look.

"You TOOK A PICTURE while we were SLEEPING?" Freddie demanded, his voice barely coming over a whisper.

"Maybe. What're you gonna do about it? Nothing."

Carly held out her hand, gently pushing Freddie back-who looked like he was gonna lung himself at Sam.

"Sam. Erase this." She handed it back to her, blushing.

"Why"

"You shouldn't do that especially when you don't know what's going on." She looked down. "Nothing's happening between me and Freddie. I got scared last night so I slept with him."

"Oh? And how was that for you?"

"It was…pleasant actually." Her hair fell down to her face.

Sam snorted. Freddie's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red.

The trio decided to go out and explore Vegas. Freddie got his camera and they even did a little iCarly around the city. Even Sam showed off with some of her dance moves, which drew in a croud. After a day of fun, she was outvoted by Carly and Freddie, who wanted to look at the stars. So they climbed up a hill that night, got a good spot, and each lay down in the grass. Sam got bored and went to sleep while Freddie was talking softly to Carly about what stars were out. To Carly, it was very romantic and she was very interested. She didn't dare take her eyes off him.

"If you can name a star, what would it be?" He asked.

Freddie, she wanted to say. "Um…I would definitely name it Precious."

"Why that?"

"Because if I'd favor a star, I'd think it's Precious. If I could, I would hold it in my hand."

"Technically a star is held by its own gravity and-"

"Oh, shut up, Freddie." Carly hit him playfully and they both started laughing. "What about you?"

"Carlotta."

Her breath caught. He'd name a star after her? She couldn't help but smile and asked, "Why would you name it that?"

"Because, like you, it's unique, special, breathtaking, and beautiful."


	6. Chapter 6

Things have gotten even better since that night. Carly and Freddie had found themselves getting closer to one another without thinking. And the feelings have gotten deeper.

3 weeks later, Sam went out (who knows doing what) leaving Carly and Freddie alone that night. Carly took that as a perfect time to tell Freddie how she feels. Truly and deeply.

As usual, Freddie came out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth and sat down on his bed. What surprised him is when Carly turned the TV off. She walked over and sat next to him. She couldn't take it anymore. She just couldn't.

"Freddie…?" She began, biting her lip.

"Hmm?"

"I gotta tell you something."

"Let's hear it." Freddie's heart began to skip beats.


	7. Chapter 7

Carly laughed nervously; softly. "I'm not sure…how to begin."

"Carly what's going on?"

"I've been thinking, Freddie, and I…" She looked down, playing with his fingers. "…I think I know…how I really feel about you."

"Huh?"

"I love you…it just took me a long time to realize it."

Freddie hesitated. "If this is still about the hero thing-"

"Freddie-" Carly looked up with a hint of anger and tears in her eyes-"YOU told me that I can tell you when I'm ready to be your girlfriend when the 'Hero Thing' wears off. Well it did."

"Carly, if I hadn't-"

"I…don't…CARE, alright?" She let go of his hand only to grip his shoulders. "I only care about you and only you!" Her lips quivered as if she was about to start crying. "Don't you love me?"

"Carly, listen to me-" He took her face in-between his hands. "I love you and I need you but…" He closed his eyes. "How do I know if you REALLY love me?"

"Freddie…"

"Answer me…please?"

"I've never felt like this before. I wanted so badly to tell you sooner. The truth was eating me alive."

He still didn't look at her.

"Freddie…" She whispered, holding his chin. "Look at me."

His eyelids slowly opened.

"How can I believe you?" He asked softly.

A tear ran down Carly's face. He didn't believe her and she knew it. She turned around to get up but felt his hand enclose around hers. She looked over at Freddie.

"I'll never stop loving you." He continued. "Not even in a million years." Freddie pulled a strand of hair out of her face and placed it behind her ear. "I must love you."

Then simultaneously, their arms linked together and their lips met in one swift movement. Carly kissed him in need and Freddie kissed her back passionately. There was no way that they would break apart anytime soon. And at that moment they weren't really THINKING about it because they were so absorbed, their hearts filled with love.

She deepened the kiss, pulling him towards her. He followed her movements sensually and hovered over her in the pillows. She ran her fingers through his hair and soon enough she felt his full body weight press gently onto hers, causing a moan between the two. He never lost his grip on her, and he couldn't stop kissing her even if he wanted to.

In this case he never wanted to stop. And neither did her.

Both began kissing slower. Freddie took his chance and licked on her bottom lip. Carly tilted her head a little more, opening her mouth, letting him gain entrance. The two tongues danced together in the two mouths. Freddie pulled her up into his lap, opening his legs. Carly got on her knees and crawled into her invitation, placing both hands on his shoulder, only breaking the kiss once before reuniting with his lips. He reached up and cupped her neck, bringing her down on top of him. His hands traveled down to grip her waist as her hands rested on his arms.

Freddie started to notice that Carly's movement became more lazy and realized she was getting tired. He smiled and broke the kiss. Carly sat up and wiped her eyes as he sat up too, looking at her. He caressed her arm.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

"Mmhmm…" She replied, nodding, closing her eyes.

"We should get some sleep." He suggested. He slithered himself from beneath her to turn off the lamp. He felt Carly groping around in the darkness and took her hands, pulling her up towards him. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his shoulder this time. Freddie wrapped his arms around her.

"By the way," She whispered in his ear, "I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

The next day…

Carly woke up to find herself on the bottom this time and Freddie's head was facing to her right-resting on her chest. She smiled and began stroking his hair.

"Ahem." Came a voice from the other side.

It was Sam. She was eating ANOTHER fat cake.

"Heeyyyyyy Sam." Carly said innocently. "What's up?"

"You tell me." She nodded towards her hand-still stroking his hair.

"About what?"

"C'mon Carls. I've known that the both of you loved each other for quite a long time. And I know YOU VERY well. Now tell me…WHAT HAPPENED between YOU…and Fredlumps last night?"

"Nothing happened…"

"Then why did you just say 'Nothing happened' in that dreamy voice?"

"What dreamy voice?"

Sam gave her 'the look'.

"Okay, I'll admit it. Something did happen between us last night."

"Good. I don't need to know the details."

"Good because I wasn't gonna tell you."

Both laughed. Freddie groaned in his sleep and rolled over off Carly and on his side.

"Freddie wake up." She said, still giggling.

"Uh-uh." He mumbled, half asleep.

"Fred-DIE!" Carly moaned, rolling him back on his back. "Wake up."

"Want me to do it?" Sam suggested.

He sat up quickly. "No thank you."

Carly smiled. "Glad you're finally awake."

Freddie laid back down, his eyes still open. "Yeah."

"So what's the agenda for the day?" Sam asked. "Something that WON'T put me to sleep again."

Freddie rolled her eyes. "Carly?"

"What?"

"What do you think we should do?" He played with a strand of her hair.

"Hmm…let's head to the mall or something later."

"Aww not Build-A-Bra!"

"We're not going to Build-A-Bra." She reassured him. "Just some browsing and then we'll leave and MAYBE head to TECHNO."

Freddie smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

You'd think this day would be perfect and everyone would have a good time. But no-the worst thing that could ever happen is happening right now.

Carly, Sam, and Freddie were laughing and goofing around heading out when the lights start to flicker. Everyone looked around. Then the floor cracks and few people fall in them. Freddie pulled Carly and Sam out of the way as a chandelier fell from right above him. Then the lights went out.

There was a screeching sound and everyone started screaming. The iCarly trio gripped on each other for dear life with their eyes shut. This was way worse than an earthquake.

Because they started to hear the shredding of skin, ripping of flesh, and inhuman screams. No one of the three dared to move because they were afraid that they would die. The lights flickered again, but only light enough for them to take in the scene.

Blood was everywhere.


	10. Chapter 10

The three stood up.

"What happened?" Carly whispered.

"I don't know." Sam whispered back then looked up at Freddie. "Freddie?"

He walked around studying the surroundings. "This isn't normal." He got down on one knee and examined the blood. "No human would be able to do this."

"What are you suggesting?"

He stood up and turned to face him. "We're lucky to be alive."

…...

They were sitting around at an empty counter.

"I don't know what hit us." Freddie concluded. "But we need to protect ourselves."

"NO." Sam disagreed. "We need to get the hell out of here."

"I agree with Sam." Carly said. "We need to get out of here before things get worse."

The three nearly ran out and headed back to the hotel.

But it was different. Not the good kind of different.

"How long were we gone?"

The new hotel turned out to have cobwebs and looked a lot…darker.

"C'mon." Freddie said, being brave.

"Freddie, I have a bad feeling about this." Carly told him.

"We'll be fine. Sam, will you do the honors."

Sam nodded obediently and kicked the locked door down. Carly started shivering. It was easy to tell that this wasn't so welcome anymore. Freddie led the way, tugging on Carly's hand as the three of them headed to the elevator. Sam pressed the button. Again. And again.

"The Elevator's not working." She said as a light flickered. It was dark enough.

"Let's take the stairs."

They climbed up the stairs when they heard that same screech. They turned around.

It was Nora- the same girl that was PSYCHO and had captured them. But she didn't look like herself. Her hair was black and her eyes were a jet black. When she opened her mouth, they saw sharp, dirty looking teeth. And her skin was so pale…she didn't look human.

And neither thought that she was.

"Nora?" Sam demanded.

She hissed at her. Then she lunged herself at them and missed by an inch.

"RUN!" Freddie yelled. They ran upstairs to their room and locked the door with her right behind. She began clawing and banging on the door.

They looked at each other with frightened eyes.

"What's going on?" Carly asked, shaking uncontrollably.

"Apparently Nora's gone worse than psycho." Freddie muttered gravely.

"Freddie I think you're right." Sam said. "I guess we are…gonna have to protect ourselves." She looked over in her bag and pulled out three things. "I brought this just in case something bad happens." She got out a crowbar and a hammer. "Freddie, you take this." She tossed him the crowbar and he took it with ease. "I got the hammer."

"And what about me?" Carly asked.

Sam hesitated before handing her a pistol.

"Sam! You keep a gun?"

"Only one. I got a license. Please tell me that you know how to use it."

"Yeah, I do. Kind of."

"Good enough."

"So are we gonna…FIGHT her or something.

She bit her lip. "Carly I don't think we have a choice."


	11. Chapter 11

Carly's knees buckled from below her and she saw the floor rush towards her. Next thing she knew, Freddie had caught her; she clung onto him for dear life, putting down the gun.

"Carly-"

She was hyperventilating.

"Carly-Carly, listen to me-we're going to be alright."

"B-B-But-B-"

"We'll be okay. Just as long as we stick together. Okay? Now breathe."

She obeyed.

"Guys," Sam said as huge cracks now spread across the door. "We don't have much time."

Freddie nodded and kissed Carly in earnest. It was gone as soon as it came. Carly nodded, slightly braver this time and picked up the gun. Sam nodded in incouragement.

"Okay. Sam," Freddie asked, "Do you want to take the lead?"

"Hell ya, let me through let me through. I wanna get a chance to rip off her head first."

"Alright. Carly…?" He looked down at the pistol.

"Hey, my dad's in the navy."

"Right."

"Besides," She blushed, "I play Tomb Raider sometimes."

He rolled his eyes.

Sam steadied herself before banging the door once with her hammer. The head of Nora stuck through and she stabbed her through the head; dark goo squirted out.

"C'mon!" She yelled, sliding it back out of the severed head. The three ran out. In the middle of the hallway stood more of Nora-like creatures. They prowled towards them slowly.

"Carly…"

"Yeah?"

"Get ready to shoot…"-she triggered her gun-"when I say go."

A moment of silence then

"GO!"

They ran towards the creatures and Carly kept on shooting them in the head. Freddie plunged them with his crowbar, and Sam-well she did her own crazy thing. They fought for their lives, trying to get out but as each one was killed a few stronger ones appear.

"What are we gonna do now?" Carly demanded, pointing her gun at them and around but not shooting.

"I don't know," Freddie answered, "There's too many of 'em."

There was a crash and shattering of glass. Sam jumped and Freddie pulled Carly out of the way. They squinted their eyes to see who it was and soon enough they recognized the red head and the blonde.

"MISSY?" Carly whispered in both disbelief and relief as she destroyed half.

"LUCAS?" Sam blushed slightly.

The two turned around. Lucas Cruikshank went up to embrace the three and Sam again. Missy just stood there awkwardly until Carly embraced her.

"We're so glad you came." Carly said.

"Aren't you still mad at me?"

"For what you just did? No."

"Lucas!" Sam hugged him tightly, hints of tears in her eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"I was already in the city and then I heard screaming. I saw you guys head back to the hotel and then I ran into Missy. She said she had a feeling on what was going on and that we needed weapons."

"No way." She pulled away from him slightly to look at Missy. "You never told me you were the weapons type."

"You never asked."

She smiled and hugged her. "Welcome back kid."

After destroying for what seemed like forever to get out of there, Carly, Sam, Freddie, Lucas, and Missy walked a mile to a shack near the place where they gazed at the stars. It was suitable and had pistols and rifles and other suitable protection. Everyone sat down on the floor.

"Okay." Freddie spoke up. "Now we gotta think of a better plan."

CRASH.


	12. Chapter 12

A headless Nora had jumped through the window and started tugging and biting at Freddie's head.

"FREDDIE!" Carly screamed as he yelled. He tried to pry her off him and keep her teeth away from any contact of his skin. He was thrown back on his back and he tried to reach for the crowbar. Before anyone could do anything, Carly had gotten up and took Sam's hammer and started hitting the ravenous creature anywhere she could reach. It was working slowly as Nora weakened but she finally managed to pry her off Freddie. He wasn't bitten but there were clawed marks on his arms. Carly took Freddie in her arms on her knees again.

"Carly, I'm alright."

She smiled a little. "That's what you said the last time."

Nora's head slowly grew back and no one noticed but Sam. She saw her reach for Carly's leg and-

"CARLY WATCH OUT!"

"Huh?" Carly stood up just as Nora pulled on her leg and she yelped as her body smacked on the ground as she was being dragged. Missy went to go look for more machinery while Freddie, Sam, and Lucas chased after them. Carly was screaming uncontrollably and trying to pull away, her hands reaching for Sam, Freddie, and Lucas. Lucas was attacked and was pulled in a dark hallway while Sam and Freddie still tore after Carly. Freddie jumped and missed her hands by an inch, which gave Nora an advancement and disappeared with Carly through the wall.

"NO!" Freddie bellowed.

Sam looked like she was on the verge of tears as she helped him up.

"Freddie-"

He threw himself at the wall where they disappeared and banged his fists furiously against it. His eyesight blurred and he knew he was about to cry as well.

"No…"He muttered. "No, no, no…"

"Freddie we can't just sit here and cry." Sam told him softly.

He turned around to face her as she continued.

"She's my best friend too and Lucas-Lucas was taken. I know he will be alright. We can't give up."

He still didn't answer. She walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know how much she means to you. We have to work together Freddie."

Freddie nodded and sniffed. "Let's go."

Please Review if you want MORE or have any ideas!


	13. The Hospital

Freddie and Sam tore back the other way, rushing into the opening. Missy ran towards them.

"What happened? I heard Carly scream!"

"No time for that." Sam snapped. "Whad'ya got?"

"Um…all I found were a few pistols and-"

Freddie found his crowbar and took off running. He heard their pursuit behind him. They followed him to the dead end where Carly disappeared so he tried to find another way around.

Carly was unconscious the moment she disappeared. Freddie's face was stuck in her brain. She gave up. She knew she was going to die, she didn't get a chance to say goodbye…

Her life flashed before her eyes-

The moment her mother died; the day her father left to serve his country, meeting Sam, the first day they moved in their apartment-seeing Freddie's face for the first time, her first day at middle school, iCarly being a success, going to Japan, slow dancing with Freddie after a night of stress, the day he saved her life, their first kiss, the breakup, the incident with "Bigfoot", flying to Vegas, trying to heal his wounds, the somewhat soothing storm, the stars, finally telling Freddie how she feels, having a wonderful time at the mall until hell broke loose... And she didn't even notice when Nora dragged her into a deserted room, closing the door, throwing her sharply across the room-her blood slowly leaking out of her head. The sight of it made Nora's eyes glint with thirst, but she went to the other side and began writing something on the wall with her fingernails. She had a plan inside her demonic mind….

Meanwhile-

"Here!" Freddie shouted. They reached the place. There was a dark, and dirty wide window. He and Sam looked through it with difficulty. Nora sensed them and let out a screeching sound, telling them to go away.

THAT brought Carly back to reality. She opened her eyes, sitting up slowly, feeling her forehead. The blood wasn't too bad. But it was too dark, she couldn't see. Looking around, she got up. There was a sign of light, a dim light from the outside. She turned around and saw Freddie and Sam, who were looking for her. Carly ran to the window.

"Freddie?" She said. "Sam?"

They couldn't hear or see her.

"Freddie! Sam!"

Freddie finally saw her. "Carly!"

They both nearly pressed their faces to the glass.

"Get me out of here!" Carly yelled.

"Back out of the way, kid!" said Sam, half relieved. She and Missy took a large object, as Carly backed away, and lung it at the glass-it shattered. The three jumped through as Nora came from behind Carly, gripping her arm, putting her hand over her mouth. She screamed. Freddie suddenly had the urge that he never felt before, lunging himself at her-making Carly drop to the floor-Sam and Missy helping her up, hugging and shaking. They heard a bone crushing sound.

Nora had sunk her teeth deep into Freddie's arm. He yelled as she screamed in pleasure-finding his weakness. She slid off him. Then turned into black gas, she headed straight for Carly, lunging herself down her throat.

Carly fainted.

"No!" Freddie rushed towards her. He looked over her pale complexion. "NO!"

"What happened," Sam demanded.

"She-"

"Look!" Missy pointed towards the wall. There were words written in blood that read-

The only way to destroy me is to destroy her

"Does this mean we have to-?" Sam's voice caught.

"No we're not." Freddie picked Carly up as the 3 of them headed back out over the dead bodies. "I have an idea."

There was a church nearby. Freddie walked faster, kicking the door down. He then placed Carly on the floor.

"It doesn't have to be this way." He whispered mostly to her. "You'll be safe. I promise." He then yelled, "HELLO?"

"Posso aiutare voi?" Came a shaky voice.

A middle aged priest came from a corner with a bible and cross in hand.

"This dude speaks Italian." Sam whispered to Missy and Freddie. "I got this." She walked towards him. "(Please help us. We've been through hell aready. We think my friend is...possessed, we don't know.) La prego di aiutarci. Abbiamo già attraverso l'inferno aready. Riteniamo che il mio amico è...possedevano, noi non lo sa."

"Possedere?"

"Sì, si prega aiutare noi!"

"What's he saying?" Freddie whispered.

"Hold on, "Sam whispered back. She looked back up at the man. "(My name is Samantha Puckett. Me and my frends came here, you know, having a great time until this girl began haunting us. Many people died today and there are many more creatures, but they're dead. I'm afraid my best friend, Carly Shay, doesn't have much time before she...you know.)Il mio nome è Samantha Puckett. Io e mia frends venuto qui, voi sapete, avendo un grande momento fino a quando questa ragazza iniziò aggira noi. Molte persone sono morte oggi e ci sono molte altre creature, ma essi sei morto. Temo il mio migliore amico, Carly Shay, non hanno molto tempo prima she...you sapere."

"(Ahhh I see...but I cannot help you. But I know someone who can help-my daughter. I shall get her now.) Ahhh io non posso aiutarvi see...but. Ma io conosco qualcuno che possa aiutare-mia figlia. Mi è ottenere la sua ora."

"Grazie!, si."

The man nodded, heading upstairs. Sam turned around.

"What did he say?" Freddie asked again.

"I told him what we've been through. He said he couldn't help us, but his daughter can. He's getting her now."

The man came back down with a young woman, maybe about 20 years old. The man spoke first.

"Permettetemi inruduce noi stessi. Il mio nome è Fredriques Quandes Mont. Questa è la mia figlia, Narissa. Parla inglese più che posso. (Let me inruduce ourselves. My name is Fredriques Quandes Mont. This is my daughter, Narissa. She speaks English more than I can.)"

"Father, I can introduce myself thank you." Narissa had a strong accent, but her English was pretty good, and she was beautiful. "My father told me your issue. I am forever in your debt." She bowed. "What can I do for you?"

Freddie and Missy moved slightly out of the way. He sat next to a still Carly. Missy was silent while Sam mostly talked to Narissa, both in English and Italian.

"This Nora is inside of her." She said calmly. "But you don't have to kill this girl." She turned around towards Mr. Mont. "Padre, get me mia croce e l'acqua santa."

Before Freddie opened his mouth she said, "I told him to get my cross and Holy water. I'm part American you know. I live with my dad. My Mom unfortunately died of cancer when I was ten."

"I'm sorry." Sam muttered as Mr. Mont came back with water and a silver cross.

"You might want to give me some room."

Sam and Missy backed away but Freddie stayed in his place.

"I'm staying." He said.

"Freddie, get over here!" Sam whispered frantically.

"No."

"He can stay." Narissa said, looking at him. "Just keep a little distance alright? I can already feel her spirit-it's unstable."

He nodded while Sam muttered, "Ora egli sceglie questa volta a non ascoltare me."

Narissa smiled a little. "Facile."

Then she ran the cross up and down above Carly's body. She jerked slightly.

"There it is." She pressed it against her forehead.

Carly screamed abnormally, her eyes snapped open.

"Versione! Immissione lei!" Narissa nearly yelled. "You, hold her down!"

Freddie gripped Carly's wrists as she continued.

"Siete venuti ritorno da una lontana terra!" Sam froze and Missy was crying. "Tornare a dove si è venuto da voi sarà ora riposi in pace! Pubblicare la sua dico, immissione lei!"

The demon inside Carly fought its best to stay in. But there wasn't much time left. Nora began to weaken.

"Immissione, infelice anima. Rilascio."

The last of her finally got sucked out of her and Carly was still. There was a moment of silence before she breathed almost normally.

"There's a hospital on the other side of town-that's where everyone who survived went to." Narissa said calmly. "My Father can drive us. The worst is over. And the signal will work most better with your phones."

"Thank you." Missy and Freddie said.

"Grazie, si." said Sam.

Narissa smiled. "Non c'è problema."

Mr. Mont lead the way out back. While Freddie was carrying Carly, Sam got her phone and decided to call Spencer once they headed out into the city. Business was slow, but the hospital was working flawlessly. Missy saw her parents in the parking lot, which left the iCarly trio alone. A doctor saw Carly; gathering a few nurses they took her down the hall and closed the door.

Sam and Freddie sat together and waited for what seemed like hours. Eventually someone carried another body in the same direction as Carly.

It was Lucas. Sam almost sighed in relief, trying not to burst into tears. She looked over at Freddie, who was staring at the floor.

"Freddie?"

He looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you think Ca-…she'll be okay?"

"I hope so." His voice cracked.

A tear fell down her cheek. "Perché noi...?"

The doctor that helped carry Carly off walked in 2 hours later. They stood up quickly. He walked up to them.

"Do you know…" He checked his clipboard. "Carlotta Shay?"

"Yes!" Freddie and Sam said eagerly.

"She was half unconscious when-"

"How is she?" Sam demanded. Freddie murmered "SHH!" then to the doctor, "Please continue."

"She was half unconscious when we asked her a few questions, don't worry she's fine-just light headed. Anyway, she knows who she is and told us who her guardian is as well. She remembers just about everything."

"What else did she say?" Freddie asked.

"Well, when we were treating her she kept murmering 'Freddie, I want Freddie.'"

"That's me….can…can I see her?"

"Only for a little bit. But keep it brief. I want her to rest."

Sam turned to Freddie. "You can see her first. I know she wants to see you the most right now. I'll ask him about Lucas."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She hugged him. "Text me when you're done, okay?"

He nodded. "Good luck."

The doctor lead him to Carly's room. Nodding knowingly, he walked back to Sam.

Carly felt so weak even though she was unconscious again. Her eyes have been closed so MUCH. She was sure she was dead. Her body felt uncomfortable. But being dead shouldn't be this painful should it? Shouldn't she be in a "near death situation" by now? No, she can't. She couldn't. She wouldn't. She had to see Freddie's face again, before she was SURE she was dead. She opened her eyes. At first the room was in a blur until she really fixed her eyes as good as she could. There were fluorescent lights, so the brightness was a little too much for a second. The room was white, and the walls smelled almost like paint. Looking down she found herself connected to plastic wiring and IV's. Turning her head, she saw her blood and oxygen tank and she realized she was in a thin dress. MAN she hated these cords.

"Ugh…" She muttered, trying to tug at one connected to her wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Came a soft voice.

Carly looked up a little bit. There Freddie was, sitting in a chair beside the bed. His hair was done different, it now hung down near his face, and under the light his skin looked as pale as hers.

"Freddie…?" She croaked, half relieved, half confused. "Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital." He answered.

"What happened? Is Nora dead? Is Sam okay, is she alright?" She tried to sit up, but failed.

"Shh…" He soothed her, pushing her gently back down. "Sam's fine, she's with Lucas."

"Lucas is alive? What about Missy?"

"She went home yesterday."

"Yesterday? How long was I…?"

"You've only been here for a day. Spencer came to see you while you were unconscious. He's staying in a nearby hotel."

"Has anyone else been hurt?"

"Nothing too bad, but some victims have had memory loss."

Carly's heartbeat accelerated.

"Carly," Freddie rubbed her hand, "everything's okay."

"What about me?"

"Well, you were given treatment for your constant slipping into unconsciousness. And…" He looked over at her hip. "You sprained your hip but nothing too crucial."

"I must've missed a lot…"

"Luckily Narissa was able to get Nora out of you."

"Who's Narissa?" Her voice had a pang of jealousy.

"She's the one who's familiar with paranormal activities. You were possessed, remember?"

"No…but…when she came at me, it felt like something was squeezing my throat and then I couldn't see or breathe right-I felt like I was gonna die and-"

Her heartbeat accelerated again.

"Carly-"

"It's true, I'm dead aren't I?"

"You-"

"Yeah, that's it. This is just a dream a-and…-"

Freddie leaned over to her. With his finger, he placed it at one of her pulsing spot. Carly looked down at it too.

"You feel that?" He asked softly. "Your pulse is nice and steady, which means blood is pumping thoroughly through her body." He pointed to the monitor beside her. "You see that? That tells me and you that you're breathing and your heart is beating." He pointed to the blood and oxygen tubes. "See these? The oxygen helps regulate your breathing and the blood was also DONATED from people who care about you." He then placed his hands on either side of her face and leaned in close. "This isn't a dream. You're not dead." With his right hand, he took hers and lifted it up to his chest; his heart beating against her palm. "Because you're with me."

"So…" Carly gazed into his eyes. Still feeling lightheaded, she asked, "I'm not…?"

Freddie shook his head.

"And you stayed…?"

He nodded.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She closed her eyes as he inched closer, planting a soft, yet firm kiss on the lips.

"Love you…" He murmered.


End file.
